Love At Divergent High
by hannah.gibbens.75
Summary: Beatrice Prior (Tris) just moved to Chicago from Califorina and she meets tons of new friends... and maybe even a boyfriend.. We shall see.


** Chapter 1: new school, new friends, same annoying brother**

** Love At Divergent High**

_I wake up to the most annoying sound in the world... my alarm clock! The clock that tells me it's time to wake up, at SIX in the morning. _  
_The clock that will forever be my least favorite thing in the World._

_  
_I roll onto my side and smack the button that will make the noise stop. But I don't get up just yet, I look around my room, correction, my HUGE room, which has a en-suite. My house is huge, and when I say huge I mean HUGE, There are 10 bedrooms, all have en-suites, there's also 4 bathrooms and a half-bath. One huge kitchen. One huge Dining room. The huge living room, an Indoor Swimming Pool, with a hot tub, and sauna, which can hold like 14 people in. A utility room, Three offices, a huge garden with a outdoor swimming pool, A summer house that has a living room, 4 bedrooms that all have en-suites, a downstairs toilet, and a smaller indoor swimming pool. A garage that fits all of our nine cars in it. In the house there is a huge closet full of all my mother's clothes ranges. She keeps a load of them here just in case. I love it. Though it is a result of my parents being filthy rich. I mean my mom, Natalie, She's a world famous actress, a singer, a model and a fashion designer. My dad works very high up in the government._

_We just moved to Chicago because my mom wanted us to move. Although my parents are hardly ever home so it's just me and my brother, Caleb, he is ten months older then me..._

_There is a knock on my door. Speak of the devil._  
_"BEATRICE GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND GET YOURSELF READY!SCHOOL STARTS IN A HOUR AND THIRTY MINUTES!"_  
_he screams. He is the second most annoying thing on the planet. _

_We are starting a new school today , called Divergent High. He is super excited about it, he LOVES school. Which I think is completely crazy because I hate school, every single person I know that is my age hates school, except for him, its annoying. We are just about to beginning our junior year and I already want it to end, I haven't even been to school yet, Well, since my old school in California where I did my sophomore year. But he already loves it._

_I roll out of bed and hit the floor with a thud. I groggily stand up and turn on my IHome and Ipod and music starts blasting from the speakers, right now Wiggle by Jason Derulo is playing. I head into the en-suite and take a shower, then blow dry my hair, I decide to make a good empression for my first day of school so I curl my hair slightly to make loose blonde waves and do my makeup real nicely with a tiny bit of foundation, greyish sparkly eyeshadow, black eyeliner and some mascara as well as some pink lip gloss. Then I go to my closet to pick out a white bra and matching panties, then I pick out a floral crop top and black leggings and some flats that have studs on the front of them and grabbing my jean jacket from off my king sized bed, I pick up my school bag off the floor and head down stairs, it only took me 20 minutes out of the 90 minutes I had till school but my brother thinks that's to much time._

_ "Why the heck did you take so long to get ready Beatrice? he asks has he gets down from his chair at the kitchen table._

_ "One, call me Tris. Two. I only took 20 minutes to get ready and it only takes 10 minutes to drive to school. And Three, Why r you complaining?" I retort_

_"Fine, Tris but we need to get there early so we can get our Timetables and fine our lockers and stuff." He says._

_"Caleb, we're going to be fine so stop making a fuss out of EVERYTHING." I say._

_"Can we Leave now?" He asks._

_"Fine, What car are you taking?" I ask._

_"I'll take the BMW" he says._

_"Okay, i'll take the Ferrari." I say before grabbing a muffin from the counter and walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway. I take the keys to the Ferrari out of the bowl and leave the house, with my muffin in hand. luckily the Ferrari is in the drive so I don't have to go in the garage. I unlock the black car and getting in the driver's seat, shutting the door behind me. I put the keys in the ignition and start the car, taking a bite of muffin before pulling out of the drive way and driving to school._

_  
_When I pull into the parking lot I stop the car in one of the spare spaces and finish my muffin before getting out of the car and grabbing my bag from the back seat, shutting the door behind me as I walk to the main entry way of the school. Everyone is staring at me as I walk._

_I walk over to reception desk to find a woman sitting behind it, she is drawing something on a piece of paper. She is hunched over so I can see she has some kind of bird on her back, I think its a hawk, She has brown/black hair. "Excuse me" I say. She looks up at me and smiles._  
_"Hi, I'm Tori, what can I do for you?" She askes._

_"My name is Beatrice Prior; you can call me Tris though. I'm new here." I answer._

_"Okay." She says as she puts down her pencil and stands up. She walks over to a file that is on the shelves that are behind her. _  
_She comes back and sits back down. she pulls out a piece of paper and holds it out to me. I take it. "That's your timetable, and your locker number, combo, and house are written on the top"_

_"House?" I ask, confused._

_"You know the test you did a few weeks ago..." she trails off, I nod "That was to determine what house you should be in and what classes you should take. you got three but we choose one that we thought you would fit into more. We put you in Dauntless, which is full of the more sporty, brave, reckless people. I'm Dauntless too. You should get going, lessons start soon and you have to get your stuff out of your locker. Everything you need is in your locker." Tori says._

_"Thank you, See you around Tori." I say, she nods before going back to her drawing. I walk away trying to find my locker which is number 64T _

_As I'm walking I bump into someone. _

_"I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking." A female voice says. I look up to find a girl around my age with mocha colored skin._

_"It's fine. I'm Tris." I say holding out my hand for her to shake._

_"Christina, You're new here aren't you?" She says before shaking my hand twice before smiling at me._

_"Yeah, I'm trying to find my locker." I say._

_"Whats you number of your locker? i'll help you find it." She says._

_"It's Sixty Four T" I say. She smiles brighter._

_"That's right next to mine. What's your schedule?" She asks I give her my timeline. She scans through it. " Oh my god, we have all the same classes. We're gonna besties!" She squeals. "Follow me, i'll take you to your locker." She says before walking away. I follow her. _

_When we get to my locker I put in my code that is on top of my timeline and it opens. I get out all the necessary books for the day and shut it again. Christina leads me to homeroom "So, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch? You can hang out with us after school as well." Christina asks._

_"Yeah, sure. That would be great!" I say, I'm glad I have made a friend and would possibly make some more. _  
_As we head to Homeroom I'm thinking that this is going to be a great year!_  
_

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this and I will update as soon as possible, maybe tomarrow. Please review! This FanFic will have FourTris in it and you will meet him and rest of the gang in the next chapter. Thank you guys! This is also my First story so bear with me ! :D**_ 


End file.
